The Boy Who Called Gabriella
by riceandchopstixs
Summary: Gabriella feels Troy really loves her, but gets sick and tired when Troy calls her for insignificant things and she gets a big surpise along the way. Troyella. Oneshot. First fanfic so it's going to suck but if your looking for something stupid...NO FL


The Boy Who Called "Gabriella!"

Disclaimer: We do not own High School Musical

Gabriella woke up one day. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. She and Troy Bolton had been going out for quite some time, now. They had only been gone out on a date three times and they had been together for four months! But, every time they went to eat, Troy told her she could get anything under six dollars, for some reason. But when ever it came to his monthly gifts, he spent a whole seven dollars! And tomorrow was their big night, and she couldn't wait to spend the evening with him. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Troy.

"Hello?" Troy asked.

"Hey, Troy!" Gabriella said excitedly. She had been waiting for the past three days for him call. She really wanted him to ask her to go out.

"Gabriella, I have an emergency! Come, quick!"

"Oh, my goodness Troy! I'll be right there!"

Gabriella rushed over to Troy's residence. She barged in yelling for Troy.

"Troy! Troy! What's the emergency?! Are you alright?!"

There she saw Troy, with a terribly worried look on his face.

"Gabriella! Thank god you're here I have this dilemma! Which basketball should I use for the championships next month?!" Troy said urgently.

Gabriella had a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Oh." Gabriella said disappointedly. "Well I think the bright orange one is nice."

"Thanks Gabby." Troy said. "You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah, thanks."

Gabriella walked home sadly. Troy hadn't even mentioned their four month anniversary.

Gabriella walked all the way home when suddenly she got a call.

"Gabby? Is that you?" Troy asked.

"No Troy it's my evil twin."

"Oh Gabby you are such a joker. Any who, about me. I need help! Seriously!"

"I'm on my way Troy!" Said Gabriella. She was so worried that Troy was hurt.

"Troy! What happened?!" Oh Troy, please be ok! Gabriella thought. "Troy!" She screamed.

"Oh, hey Gabby, are you going to the dance next week?"

Oh my gosh! Gabriella thought. He is going to ask me out!

"Of course Troy!" Gabriella said, nervously.

"Well, I was wondering…what car should I drive?"

Gabriella felt her heart sink.

"What car should you drive? You are asking me what car you should drive? Well, I think the red one looks best. We will look great in it."

"We?" Said Troy.

Gabriella was mad now.

"Well who did you think I was talking about, Troy? You and Chad?"

"Well actually-"

"You called me all the way back to your freaking house just to ask me what car you should drive?! Well, Troy, now that it's mentioned, who _are_ you going with?"

"Well I haven't really made up my mind yet but I'm kind of thinking of asking…nevermind."

Gabriella began to walk away. She was halfway at her house when her phone rang. It was Troy. She was wondering if she should pick it up. She picked it up.

"Hello." said Gabriella bitterly.

"Hey, Gabby. Can you come over to my house? I need your help!"

Gabriella sighed and turned around.

"Troy! Are you ok?" Gabriella said worriedly. She didn't mean to be mean to Troy before, did she?

"Hey Gabby." Said Troy. He had a stack of paint he was carrying.

"Troy…" Gabriella said, fuming.

"Actually, it's a funny story-"

"TROY! Why did you call me all the way back here?! Your house to mine is not exactly walking distance!"

"I just wanted to know if you could help me with these paints…"

Gabriella just couldn't help how cute he was.

"Ok Troy." Gabriella said sweetly.

"Awesome!" said Troy as he ran in the house.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get the carts. You know, to make it easier for US to move all that paint. I wouldn't want you getting hurt!"

Gabriella laughed.

"Ok Troy."

An hour had passed. Gabriella was still having trouble moving the paint. Why was having such a hard time? She never had a hard time lifting heavy things before. And the more important question was, where the hell was Troy? Gabriella rushed in the house and saw Troy lying upside down on the couch on the phone. But with who? Gabriella took the other line.

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you Troy!" She heard Sharpay say.

Now Gabriella's heart really sank.

"TROY!" Screamed Gabriella. Troy's eyes grew wide.

"Sharpay I have to go. I love you too." Troy hung up the phone.

"Gabriella! It's not what it looks like!"

"Then what is it Troy? I don't know about you, but to me it looked a lot like you were asking Sharpay Evans out." Gabriella said angrily.

"Here Gabby-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Screamed Gabriella.

"Let me just help you with the paints!"

"You know what? Your right Troy. Come and help me with the paints."

They went out side and as soon as Troy picked up a can of paint, Gabriella opened one and walked right up to Troy. She poured the entire bucket of blue paint over Troy's beautiful head.

"Owww!!" Said Troy.

"You deserved it." Said Gabriella as she walked away.


End file.
